


Being Human

by CheshireMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas a little lesson on what it is to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

“I do not understand, Dean, why are we driving out into the middle of nowhere?”  Cas asked from the passenger seat, head turned fully towards the hunter, who allowed his gaze to drift from the road momentarily to glance across at his companion. 

“You’ll see when we get there, Cas,” he replied with a small smile, partially revelling in the angel’s lack of patience.  Cas’ head canted to the side, but he relented, turning to look out the passenger side window again.  He folded his hands in his lap, and went still, watching the empty land fly by them in a blur.  A few more minutes passed, then Dean pulled off the road into an empty field.  He finally brought the Impala to a stop, wrangled his phone out of his pocket, checked the screen and nodded.

“Perfect, we’ll be right on time to see it really start,” he muttered as he slipped his phone back in his jeans.  “Alright, c’mon, Cas,” he said louder, motioning at Cas as he popped the door open and slipped out into the cool night air.  Castiel followed his direction without question, mirroring Dean’s movement as he moved around to the front of the Impala, leaning back against the hood.  He looked up at the clear sky, and sure enough, the moon was starting to darken as the moon, sun and earth crept towards total lunar eclipse. Dean folded his arms over his chest and glanced over at Cas, who was standing with his hands hanging limply at his side, head turned up towards the sky.  There were several moments of silence, and then Cas turned to Dean.

“I still do not understand, Dean.  Why are we here?”  Dean rolled his eyes.

“We’re here to watch the lunar eclipse, Cas.”  Cas stared at him blankly.

“What is so fascinating about it, Dean?  The sun, earth and moon have aligned an innumerable amount of times over the course of t—” Dean held up a hand to stop him, giving him a somewhat stern look.

“You love humans so much, Cas, claim that your dad was right for making them and that they should be protected at all costs, right?  Because we’re just so damn endearing?”  Dean asked, raising his eyebrows as he waited for an answer.  Castiel nodded once.

“Yes, that is true.”

“Well, it’s things like this that make us human.  When we stand back and really remember the magnitude of life, Cas.  Looking up at the stars and watching a lunar eclipse, or sitting in front of a fire and telling stories, or dancing to music you’re supposed to hate or going swimming in the middle of winter because why the hell not?  If you love humans so much, then maybe you should understand what makes us what we are.  So, forget about being an angel who has seen time march by like some sort of soldier and just sit here on the hood of the Impala and watch the lunar eclipse with me, okay?”  Cas stared at Dean for several seconds, his expression as hard and unreadable as ever while who knows what ran through his mind.  And then his expression relaxed, his blue eyes softening as he took a step closer to Dean and leaned back against the Impala beside him.

They both turned their eyes up towards the moon, and as the quiet minutes stretched on, Dean tracked the progress of the eclipse as the moon slowly darkened.  His eyes would occasionally break away from the white orb and rove the stars, tracing patterns in their midst.  He relaxed his folded arms, allowing his hands to rest on the cool metal hood of Baby. 

At last, red began to bleed into the moon, and Dean stared at it steadily, transfixed by the odd sight.  Cas found his eyes wandering from the moon over to Dean, whose face was awash in the light of the blood red moon and the stars.  A small breeze ruffled his collar, pushing through his hair.  Cas watched Dean’s expression go from one of silent surprise to total fascination and a strange sort of joy.  Cas’ head tilted to the side, and his eyes traced the planes of Dean’s face even as Dean’s eyes had the stars, as if to commit it to memory, as if to find stories etched there.

He finally turned his eyes back to the sky, letting his hands rest on the Impala, mirroring Dean unconsciously.  He felt his fingers touch the skin on the side of Dean’s hands, but neither pulled away.  Rather, Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand, twining their fingers together without ever looking away from the sky.  The action took Cas by surprise at first, but he relaxed, allowing his fingers to curve over Dean’s, revelling in the small touch and the sensation of Dean’s thumb rhythmically brushing against the side of his hand.  He’d tried his best to do as Dean had said and forget his angelic nature, but it wasn’t until that moment that he was able to do so fully.  He released a small, silent sigh, finally understanding what it was that Dean had been trying to say.  

**Author's Note:**

> My other fics:  
> A Home Beneath the Stars - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135366/chapters/2295273  
> All That Remains - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1462684  
> You Are Done, My Wayward Son - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1301734


End file.
